


The Beauty Underneath

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2018, Shrek References, Shrek the Musical AU, originally posted in the showdown as FrenchyFry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: A kiss was all it took.





	1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin did not have a plan. For the first time in his long, hideous life he didn’t have a plan. It was a spectacularly bad time to not have a plan, too. He’d managed to bring the Princess Belle out of her imprisonment with the dragon. That’d been less difficult than he’d expected, especially when Tilly began to flirt with the dragon. That had been surprisingly unsurprising to him. Tilly was after all, a special girl. He hoped that she’d be happy with the dragon (who had turned out to be named Robyn.) 

Originally, his plan had been to bring the Princess to marry Gaston, the current king of Avonlea. That was the whole reason he’d went and gotten Belle, after all, so he could have his home back to himself. Rumplestiltskin had not planned, however, for Princess Belle to be so disagreeable to the match. Nor did he expect himself to _like_ her so much. That was a dangerous thought to linger on, and yet he couldn’t get it out of his brain.

Tilly had been ‘gracious’ enough to agree to accompany them to the wedding. She’d return to Robyn’s lair later. Until she did however, she was busy being the bane of Rumplestiltskin’s existence. Like right now, Rumplestiltskin was trying to enjoy the last night he’d have in Belle’s presence, showing her a new food. Tilly was not making it easy, making meaningful looks between the two. 

_“MAKE A MOVE.”_ Tilly mouthed, and Rumplestiltskin shook his head. He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do it. He was the Dark One, for all intents and purposes. He knew that meant no one would ever want him, not even… Mm. Best to not think of Baelfire just now.

Belle, for her part, was glancing his way strangely, rather like she _wanted_ to look at him. But that was inane, Rumplestiltskin knew he wasn’t anything special to look at. He was green, and had scales, for crying out loud. He was the Dark One. No one wanted to look at him. He knew that. So, he rather thought he was imagining the way Belle was looking at him. Projecting his feelings onto hers, and what not.

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?” Rumplestiltskin asked, feeling rather like a lab rat under her gaze. Belle blushed, looking away at last and Rumplestiltskin wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

“No.” Belle said simply, and that cleared up exactly nothing. She didn’t elaborate, and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t bring himself to ask why she was looking at him, then.

“I uh.. Erm, I mean…” Rumplestiltskin stammered. Tilly, for her part, looked rather like she was about to rip her hair out.

“Yes, Rumple?” Belle looked at him again. She was always looking at him. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t stand it. She looked at him like she wanted to, like he was worth her gaze. It was impossible to linger on this thought.

“Well I just… err… well that is to say…. We should be arriving by tomorrow’s nightfall!” Rumplestiltskin blurted out. Belle had been adamant against the idea of using magic to travel, and while annoying, Rumplestiltskin couldn’t say he was sorry to have the chance to know her better. Perhaps she would call on him one day, though he truly doubted it.

“Oh..” Belle looked down, looking rather disappointed. “Alright then. Wait, is that the sun?” Belle asked in alarm, looking up at the sky. “I have to go.” Belle’s face fell, looking longingly at him for a moment before she shook herself, hurrying away. She at least went towards the camp they’d set up.

Rumplestiltskin felt unsure what he’d done, but he couldn’t very well argue with her now. They’d been peaceably traveling thus far. She’d been agreeable to returning to Avonlea, if only to mourn for her father, the previous king. There was no use in making her mad now, not when they were a day’s journey away.

“I’m going to go check on her.” Tilly stated, giving Rumplestiltskin a pouty look that he ignored. “Let me know if she needs something, dearie.” He said simply, turning back to the fire. The green of his skin illuminated nicely against the fire. Belle had said so. Belle had said-- He needed to forget Belle, forget whatever the hell she talked about all day. He had to, his happiness depended on it.

Rumplestiltskin continued his mental beration for a moment, before he turned to look around the campsite for a flower. He didn’t have a plan anymore, but he couldn’t let Belle go home and marry that oaf. Belle deserved someone brave enough to come and rescue her himself. Belle deserved -- Belle deserved someone who would be honest about their feelings for her.

He swiped at the ground, taking a flower from the earthy soil and sheer determination made him walk from his perch on the log to the tents where Belle and Tilly were currently. He decided that he needed to rehearse what he wanted to say; Belle didn’t deserve a half-wit, after all. She deserved better than a clumsy speech of devotion.

During the time he was mentally going over his speech, he distantly heard the conversation the ladies were having. He didn’t put much stock into it, until he heard ‘beast.’ His face fell as he listened more closely. _Who could ever love such a beast?_

That had been all Rumplestiltskin needed to hear. He turned away, dropping the rose he’d picked and crushing it under his boot. He walked off, feeling his heart harden against the two ‘friends’ he thought he had.

They wanted a beast? Well, fine.

They’d get one.

Rumplestiltskin conjured a tent for himself, feeling like the world had shifted on its axis. He should have known, should have guessed that these two women would not be any different.

A knock on his tent alerted him that Tilly was back to annoy him. He growled, throwing the door open. “What do you want now?” he asked, annoyance in his tone.

“W-What do you mean?” Tilly asked, taking a step back, looking hurt.

“I heard you.” Rumplestiltskin snarled out, his amber eyes flashing with distaste. “I don’t want your pity, dearie.”

“My _pity?_ Rumple, what are you talking about?” Tilly retorted, her eyes flashing up at him.

“Nothing. Just leave me alone. My power - this _deal_ \- means more to me than your excuses.” Rumplestiltskin snapped.

He closed his tent. The last thing he’d seen was Tilly’s eyes filling with tears. At least now he had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad people are enjoying this! feel free to prompt me :)
> 
> i have about two more chapters planned.

Rumplestiltskin could not sleep. That wasn’t anything new for the Dark One, and yet… It was somehow different. Thoughts of Belle plagued his mind, invading his senses and it was all he could do not to go to her, beg her to reconsider her position. _Who could ever love such a beast?_

On the way to the train station where they’d meet King Gaston, Tilly had been oddly quiet. It was off putting. The Dark One was not used to silence from her. But he wasn’t going to ask about it. No siree. Not him.

He’d built a wall to separate him from Tilly and Belle. Well, okay. He theoretically built the wall. He’d hardened his heart. When he had been with his father, he’d been told the world would despise him. He’d gotten quite used to it. Despicable Rumplestiltskin, the coward’s son. Then, Despicable Rumplestiltskin, the coward himself.

The one light in his darkness had been Baelfire. Now he was gone, off to another world where he could only be reached through True Love’s Kiss. That had been the hardest part of the Blue Fairy’s betrayal. The only way a creature of the darkness (And obviously, Rumplestiltskin was _The_ Creature of Darkness.) could reach the land Baelfire had jumped into was through True Love. The creature must both be loved and learn to love in return in order to reach his boy.

Rumplestiltskin had _thought_ these two would be the key. Oh how wrong he’d been. He scoffed to himself as the dawn broke the next morning. He should have never brought Tilly with him. He should have never gone in the first place. That had been his first mistake, yes. Agreeing to do the deal with King Gaston. Ugh, King Gaston. The bore. Belle would _never_ be happy with him. But, why should he care? So long as he fulfilled the deal, he’d never have to see Belle again. It was better that way.

Tilly clambered into the tent he’d magicked for himself. “Up and at ‘em, Rumple! We’re almost there.” She said, voice bright and full of cheer. “Mayhap you and Belle will talk this out?” She enthused. “There’s no use in pretending you don’t want her.”

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, throwing his bed covers down. “I don’t want her.” He lied, hopefully convincingly. “And there’s nothing to talk out. I _heard _you both.” He snarled out, standing up and getting out of bed.__

__“Heard us?” Tilly repeated, confusion etching onto the blonde’s features. “What do you mean?”_ _

__Rumplestiltskin stared up at the ceiling, praying that it would open and a dragon would eat him alive. When that didn’t happen, he swallowed and repeated the dreaded words that he’d overheard: “Who could ever love such a beast?”_ _

__Tilly froze in her place. “Rumple, you’ve got it wrong. Go talk to Belle. _Right now._ ” She demanded, unfreezing a moment later to reach across for Rumplestiltskin’s scaly hand. “You’ve got it wrong.” She repeated._ _

__“Tell me more about how I misheard that.” Rumplestiltskin scoffed, shaking his head and pulling his hand away. Contact still unnerved him, especially after the decades he’d spent alone. “No, I will not.” He snapped. “Leave me alone, Tilly.”_ _

__Tilly made a noise of frustration, but blessedly she stomped out of the tent. Rumplestiltskin pretended that he didn’t care what she was doing, where she was going. All he had to do was focus on getting Belle to the wedding chapel sometime today. It should be easy enough._ _

__Or, you know, _not.__ _

__When Rumplestiltskin finally emerged from his tent, Belle was already out of her tent, brushing her long, brown hair. It reminded him of chocolate, the gooey kind that would make anyone barf. Except, before it had been barfed out. _Yeah, Rumple,_ he told himself with a roll of his eyes. _Tell Belle how her hair reminds you of unbarfed chocolate.__ _

__As if._ _

__“Where’s Tilly?” Rumplestiltskin asked when he noticed the blonde was missing. _So much for not caring. Oh, would you just shut up?_ He snarled at himself._ _

__“She’s gone ahead to cancel the wedding.” Belle said nonchalantly, continuing to brush her hair._ _

__“What do you mean, cancel the wedding?” Rumplestiltskin roared._ _

__Belle calmly put aside the brush, placing it delicately on the log she was sat on before she stood. “I’m not marrying Gaston.” She insisted. “I don’t love him - never have.”_ _

__“Love comes later.” Rumplestiltskin wanted to kick himself. He shouldn’t encourage Belle to marry that bore. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t propose himself. Not knowing her answer would be ‘no’._ _

__“I don’t _want_ to marry him.” Belle retorted. “And you can’t force me to.” She added, daring him to argue with her. He didn’t._ _

__“What do you expect me to do with you then, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin snapped. She was inching her way closer to him. It was unnerving._ _

__“Listen - There’s something you don’t know about me.” Belle began. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but then I. And then Tilly said you _heard_ me….” She sighed, wringing her hands as she moved ever closer to him._ _

__“I weary of your hedging.” When in doubt, snark. Surely that was the answer._ _

__It was not._ _

__Belle grimaced. “When the sun sets, I uh..” she swallowed. “No, let me start at the beginning. A faerie came to my christening, and uh, she cursed me before I was sent away to the tower. Every night, until the next sunrise, I grow scales.” She said, all at once, then took a deep breath. “It will be that way until I share True Love’s Kiss with my heart’s mate.”_ _

__“I see. That’s why you have no wish to marry Gaston, isn’t it.” Rumplestiltskin asked evenly. “Well dearie, I can fix this. For a price.” he added, making a theatrical hand gesture._ _

__“I’m not here to make a deal.” Belle responded, finally close enough to him that her nose touched his shoulder. “And that isn’t why I don’t wish to marry him. _You_ are.”_ _

__Rumplestiltskin swallowed thickly. “I don’t understand. You said…. Who could ever love such a beast?” The words came out in a rush of confusion._ _

__“Most people would view having scales as beastly.” Belle responded, reaching up and cupping his cheek. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and he thought for a second he was dreaming. “Not you..” Belle continued candidly._ _

__“I was an idiot.” Rumplestiltskin whispered in horror. How could he have let her go, without saying a word in her defense? He was the worst kind of fool._ _

__“Smarter now.” Belle shrugged, her hand still on his cheek. “Do you understand now, why I can’t marry Gaston?”_ _

__His arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close and, to his shock, she nuzzled his shoulder, coming closer to him still. “I think so.” He murmured. “That doesn’t mean you want this, though. Me.” He persisted in his disbelief._ _

__“Oh, but it does.” Belle assured him with a kind laugh. “I know you and I……”_ _

__“Wait.” Rumplestiltskin cut her off. Her face fell. But he had to tell her. “Before you say anything…” He told her then, of his cowardice, about losing his son. His arms were still wrapped around her tiny waist at the end, and they were both in tears._ _

__She wrapped her arms around _him_ then. “And all it takes is a kiss?” She looked up at him with bright blue eyes. “A kiss, and you are closer to Baelfire?”_ _

__“Yes…” Rumplestiltskin could not believe how well she’d taken it._ _

__And then her lips were on his, and Rumplestiltskin gave up trying to believe things. Instead, he kissed her back as the world around them swirled._ _

__He pulled away gasping for breath. Belle’s eyes were still closed, and she looked dazed. “Are you alright?” he whispered._ _

__“Yes.” Belle opened her eyes, taking his hand. “And now…. We have your son to find.” She decided, looking up at him with a look so full of love that it took his breath away._ _

__“Indeed.”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for this fic so far, but I'm open to being prompted or encouraged. :)

Once Belle’s head cleared from its fuzziness, Rumplestiltskin shyly suggested that they move to make a shelter. Belle agreed readily enough, and their hands remained interlocked as they went around, looking for wood and such. Rumplestiltskin’s magic had given out. It left him feeling unsettled and more than a little apprehensive, for how was he to protect Belle should things go wrong?

Luckily for him, however, he’d been able to realise it was tapering off. He quickly summoned enough coins to last them for a long while, and that had been the end of his magic.

Rumple recognised this place as a land without magic, uneasy as that made him. “How did Bae get here?” He wondered in an aside to Belle, his eyes sparkling with worry. 

“We’ll find him.” Belle placed her hand over his, catching his gaze with hers. “Perhaps we should stop for the night though. It’s getting late.” She suggested.

“A wise idea.” He agreed. They had followed the dim lights until they were brighter than any Rumplestiltskin had ever seen. He wrapped a protective arm around Belle’s waist, and she looked her thanks before pushing the door open once they reached a building that read ‘Hotel’.

The hotel was busy, filled full of people who didn’t spare them a glance. Rumplestiltskin uneasily glanced around the room, the clothing and colours slightly overwhelming him. He steeled himself, allowing Belle to lead him towards the front desk. Hopefully this would reap benefits.

“A room for two, please.” Belle spoke up, glancing up at the stranger curiously. He was dressed in a black suit, much like one Belle would assume one would wear at a wedding or some sort of fancy party. 

“Would you like two seperate beds, Miss?” The stranger answered in a bored tone. 

Without sparing a glance to Rumplestiltskin, Belle shook her head. “One will be fine, thank you.”

Rumplestiltskin’s grip tightened on her waist, but she shot him a smirk. It did nothing to calm him.

“Yes Miss. For how long will you be staying with us?” The stranger finally looked up from his spot at his desk. The look on his face was rather priceless when he noticed the garb they wore. He schooled his features quickly.

“A week, perhaps more.” Rumplestiltskin spoke up.

“Thank you sir, that will be $425.”

Belle pulled out her purse. The gold they’d made had turned into paper bills, and Belle was temporarily confused. Struggling for a moment before deciding that five hundred bills should be enough, she thrust the paper into the man’s hands.

“Thank you ma’am, your room number is 2A.” The man nodded, taking the money and in turn giving them a key card.

Belle nodded, “Thank you sir.” She curtsied before turning to Rumplestiltskin. “Shall we go?” she asked.

Rumplestiltskin took her arm, threading his fingers with hers. “I’d go anywhere with you.” He said solemnly.

Belle smiled, and away they went to their room.

Once they arrived, Rumplestiltskin’s nerves came to head. “Why didn’t you ask for two beds?” he wondered.

“Well,” Belle walked into their room, gazing around in awed silence. Shaking herself, she answered, “The way I see it, those that share True Love shouldn’t bother to spend a moment apart. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure there’s a cot we could acquire.” she added, uncertainty creeping in on her face.

“I don’t mind if we share the bed. As long as you’re comfortable, sweetheart.” The endearment slipped out without his notice, but Belle lit up.

“Rumple?” she asked.

“Yes, Belle?”

Belle stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Will you kiss me again?”

“If it will make you happy.” He conceded.

“Nothing could make me happier.” Belle assented, staring up at Rumple with a contented smile.

He lowered his lips to hers, sighing at the first touch. Belle took his hands in hers, lifting them up and resting his hands on her neck before she let go, wrapping her arms around him all the tighter.

The room spun by the time Belle let him go. Rumplestiltskin felt something he had never felt before: wanted, and, dare he say… desired?

Belle didn’t say a word, smiling too brightly at him as she was. The former princess hummed, stepping outside his arms to explore the room.

Frankly, Rumple was just surprised she’d taken that long to do so. He shot her a smile, nervous and unsure.

“You needn’t be afraid of me, Rumple.” Belle said as she sat on the bed, looking around at the end table’s contents. “I’m not Robyn - shan’t bite. Or breathe fire.”

“I wonder how Tilly is doing.” Rumplestiltskin blurted. “She’ll be surprised to find us gone in the morning. I hope she finds Robyn again quickly. She isn’t good on her own.”

“Why, Rumplestiltskin. Is that affection I hear?” Belle couldn’t help but tease him.

“Very funny.” he stuck his tongue out at her, frowning.

“Tilly will be fine. Robyn will find her.” Belle promised. “As I found you. As we shall find your Baelfire.”

“I hope so.” He took her hand in his. “Thank you, Belle. Truly.” He murmured.

Belle turned to face him, the table forgotten at his words. “What for?”

“You left your impending marriage so that the Dark One might find his son. I can’t begin to thank you for it.” Rumple admitted, looking down darkly.

“I didn’t though. I left the engagement because I don’t love him, Rumple. I-- I love you. Don’t you know that?” She raised her eyebrows, sitting down beside him.

Rumplestiltskin felt his head spin at her words. “I didn’t plan for this. When I came to retrieve you for that oaf.” He told her.

Belle nodded. “I know. But the best things in life? They come as a surprise. Sparkles may or may not be included.” She teased, hoping to see him smile.

He cracked a smile. “I love you. I tried not to, because I figured you’d never want me. But if I was wrong, and you really see me for who I am….” He paused. “Well, that’s all I’ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know.” he admitted, sheepish and unsure still of her affection.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know.” She whispered. “I see you, Rum. Don’t worry so much.” 

“I shall endeavor not to.” He promised. “Now, let’s see what can be done about some food here.” he suggested.

And away they went.


End file.
